1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power steering system for a vehicle. A power assist unit is composed of a unitized combination of a torque sensor, an electric motor and a power transmission. The torque sensor is for detecting an operational torque exerted on a steering handle. The electric motor has its axis orthogonal to a plane containing the axis of a steering shaft provided in connection with the steering handle and is operated according to a detected value detected by the torque sensor. The power transmission mechanism is for transmitting rotational power of the electric motor to a power transmission shaft for transmitting a steering force to the side of a steering wheel or wheels. The power assist unit is mounted to a cross member provided on the side of a vehicle body.
2. Description of Background Art
A power steering system having a configuration in which a bracket for supporting a support case of the power assist unit and a bracket for supporting the steering shaft are separate members has been known, for example as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-156517.
In the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-156517, a cross member extends straight along the vehicle width direction. It is necessary for the cross member to be provided with two brackets for supporting the power assist unit and the steering shaft. This leads to an increase in the number of component parts.